Miley's Dream Gone Awry
by daisy617
Summary: Alternate ending to I am Hannah Hear Me Croak about Miley's dream. This is a oneshot LillyXjackson. Flame and Review! Plus, someone can rewrite this better if they want. I only own the plot!


Hey Guys! I am still writing "All I Can Say is Wow!" but this story idea has been bugging me since I watched the episode, I am Hannah, Hear Me Croak! so I decided to write this really short one-shot about what I think should've happened during Miley's dream and after.

It really has nothing to do with her voice and all, but is about my favorite pair- one guess- LACKSON!! YAY! lol. Hope you like it! Review!!!!!!

AN: The part in **bold** is what actually happened on the show. After that, it is my twist to her dream and reality. Enjoy! Review!

Miley's POV

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Bucky Kentucky" My dad announced after Jackson came down the stairs.**

"**Thank you!"**

"**Jackson could never sing; and Bucky Kentucky? That's the dumbest name I ever heard."**

"**You're just jealous because you don't have a state that rhymes with your name anymore, Little Miss Nobody."**

"**Oh please, like anybody would ever be a fan of **_**Bucky Kentucky**_**." Just then Lilly and Oliver came through my front door.**

"**Oh my God! Oh my Gosh! It's Bucy Kentucky! Bucky Kentucky!" Lilly shouted. **

"**Dude, dude, dude, dude, YOU ROCK!" Oliver exclaimed.**

"**I LOVE YOU!"**

"**Guys, what are you doing? It's Jackson." I questioned, slightly disturbed and alarmed.**

"**I'm sorry did you hear something?" Oliver asked.**

"**Yeah, it sounded like** **a washed up popstar! Lilly replied and all three of them burst out laughing.**

When they finally calmed down, Jackson put his arm around Lilly's shoulders, and she rested her head in between his shoulder and neck. WHAT!?

"Come on, Lilly-poo, the limo is waiting to take us to my concert."

"Okay, let's go jackie-bear". What kind of alternate universe did I dream up? What's with the ridiculous nicknames - Lilly and Jackson together!? Now I know that this is a dream because there is no way in reality that Lilly would ever fall for my pig0head of a brother (_**AN: I do not whatsoever support that statement. lol.)**_

I must be just imagining the worst possible situation that would happen if I were to lose my singing voice is all, and since that could never happen, this all could never happen, and I can wake up and not be nervous. So, I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face and ready to face the day of my surgery.

About five hours later, my surgery was over and the doctor said that everything was perfectly fine. I even got to go home today! So, I packed up my stuff and my daddy drove me home. I was really excited to go back so early and bust Jackson for whatever he'd be doing after thinking that dad and I would be gone for two days, so I ran up the stoop to my house and burst through the front door. Now, I expected a lot of thing: party, friends, girls, some crazy boy thing, or even Jackson partying himself in his boxers. But what I really didn't expect was the sight before my eyes. I couldn't believe it!

Jackson was sitting on the couch making out with a girl, and not just any girl, but my best friend Lilly!!! And the worst part is that they seemed so into it that they didn't even notice me. In fact, it looked like they wanted to rip each other's clothes off right here and now! Oh my God! They wouldn't!!! Would they? Well whatever they would do, they can't because dad and I are home now- thank GOD!

I cleared my throat. No movement from either of them, so I clapped my hands. Nothing. That's when I basically ripped them apart, screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA'LL DOING!?"

"MILEY!?!" They both stuttered, stunned.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJlLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lilly's POV

Uh, oh. This cannot be good. We wanted to break the news of us being together to Miley a lot more gently.

"Uh, Miley. We can explain." I started.

"I sure hope so. There certainly is a lot for you to explain to me. I didn't even think you guys liked each other, and now I come home from a successful surgery to find this? I shouldn't really be screaming right now."

"Okay then Miley, don't scream. Listen to Lilly explain."

"Thanks, Jackson. You see Miley. You are really to blame because us getting together revolved around you."

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in Miley's living room. It was the day of the surgery and she had left this morning, with her dad telling Jackson, Oliver, and I not to come. Oliver had gone home, but I didn't. Jackson came downstairs shortly after and screamed when he saw me there.

"What are you doing here, Lilly?"

"I wanted to be here when Miley got home, you know in case anything goes wrong."

"You are really worried for her, huh?" He asked as he sat down next to me on the couch, very close I might add.

"Yeah. Miley is my best friend, and I would just die if she lost her ability to sing. She'd be heartbroken, which would make me heartbroken, and we'd both just be really sad, you know? How would we ever enjoy life again?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Lilly. I worry about her too. I mean, she may be my annoying little sister, but I hate to see her sad. And I would hate to see you sad."

"Why?"

"Well, um, I kind of sort of like you."

"Really!?" My eyes went wide.

"Yeah, but I can totally see that I shouldn't have said that because you don't like be back and now everything is all awkward because I will have to go and you are still here and-" I cut him off by kissing him. It was the best kiss of my life. I finally understood what people meant by kissing and seeing fireworks! It just makes me love him even more. Wait love? Yeah, I guess it's true. "I admit it. I Lilly Truscott am in love with Jackson Rod Stewart."

"I love you too Lilly."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, why is it not true?"

"No it is totally true. I love you. I have for a very long time."

"Good, me too." And with that we kissed again.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that brings us here."

"So, let me get this straight. You andmy brother are in l…l…ove?"

"Yeah, we are, Miles." Jackson answered.

"Well, then I guess I have to be happy for you, right?"

"Yup!" I answered.

"Okay, then I am. I guess. I'm going to leave now. Carry on. Actually, maybe you shouldn't."

And with that she went upstairs, and we went back to our kiss.

_**End**_

Okay, so that was really bad. Maybe someone else can take my idea and re-do it better. Flames and reviews!!!! Thanks for reading.


End file.
